


How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azkaban, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Severus Snape is charged with the murder of Albus Dumbledore</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> This had originally been posted within one of my sketchbook collections but since it's part of the Sirius & Severus series, I felt it deserved to be posted on its own.
> 
> I currently have no plans to do this story as a full comic, although I may add illustrations to this script format over time.

Scene: Severus sitting up in hospital bed, large bandage around throat. Sirius walking into room with an armload of books.

Sirius: Here you are love, I think I managed to find everything you wanted, but if not I'm sure you'll let me know.

Severus: Ah, yes, if you could put them on the side table for me, if you please.

Scene: Sirius putting books down.

Scene: Sirius sitting on edge of bed.

Sirius: I have a few things I must attend to this afternoon, so I shan’t be able to stay, if that's all right.

Severus: *tsk* I'm a big wizard, I think I can manage on my own for an afternoon. Between you and Poppy I feel as if I'm being pecked to death by a couple of mother hens.

Sirius: Hmm, as if you're not loving every moment of it, being waited on hand and foot, every whim catered to, every demand met.

Scene: Sirius kissing Severus on forehead, Severus with an annoyed expression.

Sirius: Very well then. I shall leave you to fend for yourself. Would you like me to bring anything back for you?

Severus: Erm...perhaps if you could stop by The Leaky?

Sirius: Steak and kidney pie?

Scene: Severus w/crooked smile.

Severus: And some afters perhaps...?

Sirius: Chocolate cake?

Severus: You know me too bloody well.

Sirius: Just doing my job, love. I couldn't be a proper mother hen if I didn't know all the right places to peck. Now then, I'm off and I shall return with supper and perhaps a treat or two if you manage to be a good boy (Severus snorting/rolling eyes), do try and get some rest whilst I'm gone, I don't want to find out you've spent all day with your nose buried in these books.

Scene: Sirius kissing Severus on lips.

Scene: Sirius walking out the door.

Scene: Severus looking after him, frown changing to a fond smile.

Scene: Severus picking up one of the books from the side table.

Scene: Severus' head snapping up.

Noise from hall: Wait! You can't go in there! Stop! This is a hospital, you can't just barge into a patient's room...!

Scene: Two large Aurors walking into room, Poppy in front of them trying in vain to hold them off.

Auror 1: Severus Snape. You are under arrest for the murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, please stand.

Scene: Auror 2 taking Severus by arm and pulling him to his feet. Severus looking confused.

Poppy: You can't do this! This man is unwell! You can't take him! He can't leave this hospital!

Auror 1: Our apologies, m'am, we are just doing our jobs.

Scene: Auror 2 walking a very unsteady Severus out the door. Poppy looking frantic.

Scene: Both Aurors leaving with Severus.

Scene: Another hospital employee coming in.

Poppy: Go find Sirius...hurry!

 

Scene: Wizengamot. Courtroom packed, Severus in dock, throat still bandaged, Harry and Sirius standing in front row.

Chief Warlock: Severus Snape. Having heard all of the evidence and having considered the mitigating circumstances surrounding this case, this court has reached its decision, please rise.

Scene: Severus standing in dock, staring straight ahead, no expression.

Chief Warlock: Now, as you know, the charge of murder carries with it a maximum penalty of life in Azkaban prison.

Scene: Sirius looking sick at the words, "life in prison". Harry looking concerned. Severus in dock with an unreadable expression.

Chief Warlock: However, in light of the evidence presented by pensieve and based on Mr. Potter's testimony, this court is inclined to show leniency to you.

Scene: Sirius and Harry looking hopeful.

Chief Warlock: Severus Snape, you are hereby sentenced to ten years in Azkaban prison for the unlawful killing of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. This sentence is to be carried out immediately. Your wand will be held until the time of your release at which time it shall be returned to you.

Chief Warlock: This court is adjourned.

Scene: Chief Warlock striking gavel.

Scene: Severus in dock, stoic expression.

Scene: Sirius looking livid, Harry upset.

Sirius: Ten years!! Ten bloody years! You call that leniency! This man is a fucking hero! You all should be be on your knees thanking him!!

Chief Warlock: You will stop this outburst immediately or you will be removed from this courtroom!

Sirius: Go to Hell! How dare you! How dare you ineffectual layabouts condemn him! You all should be going to prison, not him! How...

Chief Warlock: Remove this man from the courtroom.

Scene: Close up of Severus being led away, Sirius in background being hauled out of court.

 

Scene: Harry and Sirius at table together. Sirius sitting with hands steepled in front of mouth, looking destroyed.

Sirius: Ten years....he'll never survive.

Scene: Severus arriving at Azkaban.

Harry (narration over scene): But the Dementors aren't there anymore, perhaps...

Scene: Severus in prison uniform being given a tin tray, a roll of bog paper, a tin cup, and a bucket as guards look on.

Sirius (narration over scene): It was never the Dementors you had to worry about. Yes, they were unpleasant but...it was never them...

Scene: Severus being led into the cell block, his face impassive.

(Shout from one of the cells as Severus passes it.) Snape!

Scene: Severus looking toward cell.

Scene: Prisoner at bars, spits directly in his face.

Prisoner: Keep your eyes at your back, you fucking traitor.

Scene: Severus trying to look dignified, large wad of spit running down side of nose.

Guard: Making friends already, are we? Get on!

Scene: Guard pulling Severus away from cell, prisoner inside watching through narrowed eyes.

Scene: Severus being led into cell.

Sirius (narration over scene): The guards, the other prisoners....Christ! the lack of food and warmth might....and the illnesses...

Scene: Severus standing in middle of cell as door clangs shut.

Scene: Sirius and Harry at table.

Sirius: He'll never survive...he'll never...ten years...*choke*

Scene: Sirius breaking down, Harry putting arm over his shoulders.

Harry: Isn't there anything we can do?

Scene: Sirius rising from table obviously uncomfortable with Harry seeing his outburst.

Sirius: Don't know...I just...please, I think-I think I just need to be alone...I'm sorry...

Scene: Harry embracing Sirius.

Harry: I understand. Floo me if you need anything, doesn't matter what time it is, I'll be there, okay?

Sirius: All right...

Scene: Harry embracing Sirius tightly and then walking towards the floo.

Scene: Sirius watching Harry leave, tears in eyes.

 

Scene: Later that night, clock reads 3:15am

Scene: Sirius in armchair, untouched drink in hand, staring straight ahead looking angry.

Scene: Sirius shutting eyes.

Scene: Opening eyes.

Scene: Wicked grin spreading across face.

 

Scene: Parlor of Sirius' house. Indications that talking is coming from kitchen.

Scene: Mundungus and Sirius in kitchen. Sirius leaning against counter, Mundungus standing, dubious expression on face.

Mundungus: I don't like the smell of this, Black. Little jobs, nicking a few choice items here and there, yeah, but this...these blokes can put me up for life if I'm pinched.

Scene: Sirius with a sly expression.

Sirius: No risk, no reward.

Scene: Mundungus looking skeptical.

Mundungus: Reward? Don't matter what the reward is when you're sitting in the clink, mate.

Sirius: So hire out the really dodgy bits if you're worried, it's not as if you wouldn't know who to ask.

Mundungus: Hire 'em out? I don't know what you think Black, but I ain't swimming in galleons to go hire on a bunch of lackeys t' do the dirty work.

Scene: Sirius leaning down close to Mundungus' face, a predatory grin on his face.

Sirius: Oh, but I am.

Scene: Sirius straightening up, expression arrogant and cocksure.

Sirius: I have more money at my fingertips than you can imagine, enough to satisfy every deviant bone in your body. Any liquor you'd like to drink, enough to buy any woman you'd like to fuck, and I'm offering you the chance to give the bastards in charge a swift kick up the arse in the bargain. And all for the low price of a little bit of your time and cunning.

Scene: Mundungus' expression shifting a bit, Sirius leaning close.

Sirius: Come on, Fletcher, one last job, the job to end all jobs and when it's done, you can fuck off as far away as you'd like and never have to worry about getting caught. Merlin knows you'll have enough dosh when it's finished.

Scene: Mundungus silent clearly considering the offer.

Mundungus: And you swear you'll pay up? How do I know you're not going to pull some underhanded shit on me and leave me holdin' the bag?

Sirius: I'm a man of my word. However, if you like, go find a third and I will make the Unbreakable Vow if you don't trust me.

Scene: Mundungus shaking head.

Mundungus: Aah, I should get my fuckin' head examined...

Scene: Sirius and Mundungus shaking hands.

Scene: Sirius walking away from Mundungus, hands clasped behind back.

Mundungus: So what is it you have in mind, Black?

Scene: Close up of Sirius' face, a very predatory expression.

Sirius: Every man has his weakness, a soft place. It's just a matter of figuring out where it is and then sinking your teeth in. Simple as pie.

 

Scene: Severus in cell, lying on wooden cot, thin blanket wrapped around himself. Growth of facial hair indicates passage of a few days.

Guard: Snape! Shower!

Scene: Severus still on cot not moving (foreground) guard frowning on other side of bars (background)

Guard: Snape!

Scene: Severus being hit by a spell that knocks him off the cot.

Scene: Severus groggy and confused looking, raising himself up on his arms.

Guard: Shower now!

Scene: Long shot of grim looking shower room, very sparse, not entirely clean looking.

Scene: Severus in uniform, one guard standing close, another standing at door.

Guard: Disrobe. You have five minutes to wash and dry yourself.

Scene: Severus just looking at the guard, slightly annoyed expression.

Scene: Guard looking angry.

Guard: I said, disrobe!

Scene: Severus, expression of barely concealed annoyance.

Severus: I would like some privacy.

Scene: Severus falling, extreme pain in face, guard that was standing at the door, kicking him from behind in the kidneys while wearing heavy boots.

Scene: POV (Severus) guards standing over him.

Guard #1: We're no longer in school professor, you don't make the rules round here. Now disrobe or you'll be pissing blood for a month.

Scene: Severus on the floor doubled over in pain.

Guard #2: Get up! You have three minutes left.

Scene: Severus on floor panting.

Scene: Severus staggering to his feet.

Scene: Severus staring at guards, pulling off uniform shirt. Sweat breaking out on brow but expression blank.

Scene: Shot from floor to Severus' knees (foreground) guards watching (background) Obvious that Severus is naked.

Scene: Severus' face, expression stoic.

 

Scene: Severus returning to cell. Dinner tray on floor.

Scene: Severus diving for it.

Scene: Tray holds small bowl of soup, small piece of bread.

Scene: Severus quickly eats food.

Scene: Severus licking the bowl, obviously still hungry.

 

Scene: Later that night (indicated by interior lights being on.)

Scene: Severus sitting on cot, clutching stomach obviously in physical distress.

Scene: Guard walking by his cell.

Scene: Severus at bars, face is full of sweat and screwed up in pain.

Severus: Ah, I *pant* I need a healer...

Scene: Severus visibly wincing in pain.

Scene: Guard looking at him impassively.

Scene: Guard walking away.

Scene: Severus watching guard walk away, face showing obvious pain.

 

Scene: Interior lights out, obviously middle of night.

Scene: Severus lying on cot, facing the wall, body shivering in pain/cold, wrapped in thin blanket, bare feet sticking out.

Scene: Close-up of Severus' face, expression stoic.

Scene: Close up Severus' eye.

Scene: Water building up in eye.

Scene: Long shot of Severus on cot, face buried in his filthy pillow, body shaking.

 

Scene: Angled shot showing hand on armchair in foreground, door in background.

Scene: Glass being held to lips.

Sound effect: knocking

Scene: Sirius sitting in armchair in what looks like his father's study, wearing very severe looking robes.

Sirius: Enter.

Scene: Chief Warlock enters room.

Sirius:(rising from chair and offering hand.) Sir, thank you for coming.

CW: (taking Sirius' hand but looking uneasy/annoyed) Yes, well, this is highly irregular Mr. Black, but your message said it was of grave importance that I come and so...

Sirius: (smiling) And so. Can I offer you a drink, sir?

CW: No thank you, in fact I must run so if you would please get to the matter at hand...

Sirius: (sitting back down, gesturing to empty seat across from him) Of course, you're a busy man these days, I understand that. I shall take no more of your time than is necessary. (taking drink)

Sirius:(fixing CW with a steady gaze) Severus Snape. I think it would be in your best interest to reopen his case and perhaps be a bit more...lenient in your sentencing.

CW: (Shaking head) I believe we have had this discussion before in my office and I'm afraid Mr. Black that the answer remains the same.

Sirius: (still looking very composed) Ah, I thought you might say that. (Sirius rising from chair.) What if I told you I had procured new evidence that might sway your view of his case?

CW: There is no new evidence that can change the law! I'm sorry, but my answer must remain "no". My hands are tied in this matter.

Sirius: (walking toward mantel where there is a sheaf of papers.) *chuckle* Your hands are tied....your hands are tied.(picking up papers) Interesting choice of words. (dropping papers into CW's lap.)

Scene: CW looking down at papers (three panel progression showing eyes getting wider and more distressed)

CW: (Looking angry/upset) Where did you get these?

Sirius:(arrogant/playful expression) Oh, a little magpie brought them to me one morning, popped up on my windowsill. He had quite a lot to sing about, but I must confess, I much prefer the visuals, anyone would. (Pointing to photo on top of papers) That particular one is my favorite, very limber for a man of your age, although those ropes must chafe horribly.

Scene: CW pointing wand at papers.

Sirius: Go on, incendeo them, tear them, gut them, burn the entire house to the ground if you like. You don't honestly believe those are the only copies I have do you?

Scene: CW standing now, red in the face almost nose to nose with Sirius who seems completely unruffled.

CW: So what? Infidelity is not a crime! Why should I care what you do with these!? Do you think I'm the only man on the Wizengomot that has a mistress or two?

Sirius: (leaning in close) Perhaps not, however, with your shaky start do you really want to take that chance? From what I understand Doge fought very hard against your appointment, what was it he called you? Oh yes. A frivolous gadabout unpossessing of the serious mind needed to lead Wizarding Britain's highest court. *tsk* What do you think his opinion of you would be if he woke up one morning to see you on the front page of The Prophet, ah....gadding about?

Scene: Sirius with a very nasty grin on face.

Sirius: The people have lost a good deal of faith in their government in the last little while, they want some heads on pikes, someone's skin hanging over the mantel, and yours would probably do quite nicely. I dare say, you wouldn't be appointed Assistant Crup Catcher after this.

CW: (looking livid)You wouldn't dare...

Scene: Sirius whistling.

Scene: A large brown owl flying into the room bearing three envelopes, it lands on the chair next to him.

Sirius: One for The Prophet, one for Doge, and one for your dear sister Ida who no doubt will want to know what her baby brother has been getting up to at his new job in the big city.

Scene: CW barely holding his composure, wand in hand. Sirius looking completely unperturbed.

Scene: CW lowering wand, looking resigned.

CW: It is not solely my decision, you know. I will still need to convince the others to go along with it and with things the way they are...

Sirius: (cutting him off) The key players will fall in line.

CW:(looking alarmed) What have you done to them?

Sirius: (laughing and walking away from CW back to mantel where he left his drink.)Nothing yet. Why? Do you think I should?

CW: (angry expression) You're just like your goddamned father.

Sirius: (mock sadness on face)Oh and here I thought we could be friends.(expression serious) Never mind, just do your part and we need never speak again.

CW:(walking toward door, stopping with hand on knob.) How do I know that you'll do what you say?

Sirius: (raising glass to lips, taking a drink.) You don't, so don't take the chance on displeasing me. (turning away from CW, making it clear he's been dismissed.)

Scene: Door slamming. Sirius truly relaxing once he's alone.

Scene: Mundungus coming in from other door, eating some messy looking thing, looking disheveled.

Mundungus: Put his bollocks in a twist, eh? Looks good on 'im, self important prick.

Sirius: *snort* Yes, I imagine he's going to be opening The Prophet very nervously for the next few days. Now then, what happened with that information you were telling me about yesterday?

Mundungus: (wiping mouth on sleeve.) Well, let's see here, I need 500 galleons to give the bloke at the bank before he'll talk to me about anyone's finances. Oh yeah, and 20 sickles for the photo processin'.

Sirius: Another 500? I just gave you 500 yesterday.

Mundungus: Goblins don't come cheap, you know.

Sirius: No one does...ah, well, a bargain at twice the price, all things considered.

Mundungus: *snort* If that's how you feel make it a thousand.

Sirius: (cocking eyebrow at Mundungus) Don't press your luck...

 

 

Scene: Severus walking through cell block escorted by a guard. Looks wan and thin with a full beard.

Scene: Severus being tackled from behind, knocked to the floor.

Scene: Severus and prisoner who threatened him, rolling on the ground, fighting. Guard standing back watching.

Scene: Severus, bloody faced from being scratched, grappling with prisoner on top of him. (noise in background of other prisoners goading on fight.)

Scene: Prisoner slamming Severus' head into the floor.

Scene: Two other guards rushing forward, pulling prisoner off Severus.

Scene: First guard grabbing Severus by the arm, pulling him to his feet.

Scene: Severus with a bloody face, split lip, and black eye.

Guard: Play time's over.

Scene: Severus being tossed back into cell.

Scene: Severus sitting on cot, wiping at bloody face.

Scene: Severus sitting on cot, hands in lap, back bowed.

Scene: Severus getting up from cot, taking tin cup from small shelf on wall.

Scene: Stooping to scoop some water from water bucket on floor.

Scene: Putting cup to lips, eyes looking downward.

Scene: Downward shot of bucket, dead, bloated rat floating in bucket.

Scene: Severus throwing cup, looking horrified.

Scene: Severus retching.

Scene: Severus vomiting in filthy latrine.

Scene: Severus leaning against hand that's braced against bowl.

Scene: Close up of Severus' face, thick beard, deep circles under eyes, sweating profusely.

Severus: Fuck

 

Scene: Sirius at kitchen table, papers strewn all over it, along with takeaway containers. Sirius wearing glasses, quill in hand, face concentrated. Mundungus in kitchen with him, leaning against counter, eating out of a takeaway container.

Scene: Close up of Sirius, scratching chin, looking at paper with curious expression.

Sirius: Hmm, what are all these large overdrafts and withdrawals about, I wonder? Illicit potions? Gambling?

Scene: Mundungus stuffing mouth full of noodles using chopsticks.

Mundungus: Shoes.

Sirius: What?

Mundungus: (gestures with chopsticks) You know, shoes, handbags, hats, cloaks, that sort of shite. Spends her free time in Diagon Alley. Bank fellow says she's blowing it as soon as it comes in. Always looks sharp though.

Scene: Sirius looking at the paper through narrowed eyes, touching frame of glasses.

Sirius: (incredulous expression) That's quite a lot of shoes.

Mundungus: *snort* Don't know why she would bloody well need 'em, bint ain't got but two fucking feet.

Scene: Sirius giving Mundungus a bemused look.

Sirius: This witch is married, yes? Any children?

Mundungus:(digging into food) Two, no, three, I think that's what he said, anyway.

Sirius:(shaking head) This is not a well off family, I don't recognize the name at all. Wealthy people don't spend like this either. Public servant's salary...do you know what her husband does?

Mundungus: *shrug* (taking mouthful of food.) I dunno for sure, bloke at the bank didn't seem overly impressed by 'im, at least not enough that I remember anything he said about him. I think he may be a clerk of some sort at the Ministry. *shrugs again*

Sirius:(looking at Mundungus, glasses now in hand.) Hmm. Dig a bit deeper, Fletcher. Find out if there's any outstanding debts against her or her husband, liens on their home, that sort of thing. This sort of spending, I can't imagine there's not a wolf sniffing round her door.

Mundungus: (nodding, mouth full of noodles) *mumbles something unintelligible*

Sirius: (bemused, exasperated expression.) Do you ever stop stuffing your bloody face?

Mundungus: (swallowing) Not when someone else is buying, mate.

Sirius: (rolling eyes and putting glasses back on.) Well, finish up quick, since I'd like you to get on that this evening, yeah?

Mundungus: (putting down container with an annoyed look) Yeah, yeah. You're a regular slave driver, Black. *mumbling as he walks away*

Scene: Mundungus walking out of the kitchen and taking the floo.

Scene: Sirius watching him leave.

Scene: Sirius rubbing face with hands, pushing glasses on top of his head.

Sirius: Hold on, love, I'm working as quickly as I can.

 

 

Scene: Severus in shower. Body is extremely thin, bruised in a few places. Beard is thick, eyes are hollow.

Scene: Severus being brought back to cell. Head is hung, hair obscuring face. Prison uniform hangs off him loosely.

Scene: Food tray on floor, Severus just looks at it.

Scene: Severus walking away from tray.

Scene: Severus getting into cot wrapping blanket around himself.

Scene: Close up of Severus' face, eyes closed (sound: labored breathing)

 

Scene: Young guard standing in front of a cell, looking in.

Scene: Severus on cot, blanket wrapped around him, bare feet sticking out, turned to face wall. Untouched food tray on floor.

Scene: Older guard coming up beside younger one.

Younger guard: He's not been eating.

Older Guard: Aye, been coughing a lot too. Poor blighter, the winter's going to be hard on him.

Scene: Older guard hitting cell bar with wand.

O. guard: Oi! Snape! Breakfast!

Scene: Snape raising head, still facing wall.

Scene: Snape lowering head again.

Scene: Two guards standing in front of cell, younger one looks concerned, older one looks resigned.

O. guard: Leave it, maybe he'll tuck in later.

Y.guard: Shouldn't we...you know, perhaps a healer...

O.guard: *sigh* You know what they say upstairs "if they live, they live, if they don't, it's one less mouth to feed." Come on, then.

Scene: Older guard turning to walk away.

Scene: Older guard stopping and leaning close to younger one.

O.Guard: Give 'im a bit of a warming charm. I don't reckon it'll be noticed.

Scene: Older guard walking away, younger one performing spell.

Scene: Close up of Severus on cot, eyes closed, face looks hollow.

 

 

Scene: Mundungus standing with a witch and wizard, witch looks distressed, wizard looks angry and upset.

Wizard: Just take the damned money! We're about to lose everything!

Scene: Witch nodding and looking chagrined. Mundungus smiling.

Mundungus: So my employer can count on your cooperation on the, uh, matter we discussed?

Witch: Now, you're sure that this won't get out, that they won't be able to trace anything back...to me.

Mundungus: Don't worry your pretty, little head about it, ducks. Everything's been looked after.

Scene: Witch looking annoyed by use of familiarity, Mundungus obviously enjoying her annoyance.

Witch: (straightening) Very well.

Mundungus: Pleasure doing business with you, Judge Oddpick.

Scene: Mundungus tipping hat and then walking away.

 

Scene: Sirius looking over a stack of papers, deep under eye circles, obviously hasn't been sleeping much. Brow is wrinkled.

Scene: Mundungus coming into room.

Scene: Mundungus shoving paper under Sirius' nose.

Mundungus: That last one might not have been involved in illicit potions but it looks like Judge Wright ain't got any such reservations.

Scene: Sirius' eyes lighting up, leaping up from chair.

Sirius: Fletcher I could kiss you!

Scene: Mundungus backing up from Sirius with a dubious expression.

Sirius: (rolling eyes) I don't mean literally.

Scene: Mundungus looking relieved.

Mundungus: Good, cause, you're an all right bloke and all, but I don't fly that end of the pitch.

Sirius: So, ah, do you know any dodgy Aurors who'd like to make a few extra sickles?

Scene: Mundungus with a wide grin.

Mundungus: Does a hippogriff shit in th' woods?

Sirius: Well, go dig him up, man. There's an extra 2000 galleons in it for you if you can bring him to Knockturn Alley tonight.

Scene: Mundungus turning to leave.

Mundugus:You know, I'm going to be sorry when this is all over, at this rate I'll be sitting on the Black family fortune come spring.

Scene: Sirius watching Mundungus leave.

 

Scene: Auror bursting into judge's house and conducting a search.

Scene: Auror finding illicit potions.

Scene: Judge pleading with Auror.

Scene: Sirius walking into house.

Scene: Sirius walking up behind Auror who is apprehending judge.

Sirius: Seems you've gotten yourself in a bit of a spot Judge Wright, and luckily for you, I am just the man who can help you with it.

Scene: Severus in shower, body is painfully thin, but free of bruises.

Scene: Severus coughing violently.

Scene: Spitting on shower floor.

Scene: Looking down.

Scene: Spit streaked with blood.

Scene: Close up of Severus' face, blank expression, looking exhausted and ill.

Scene: Long shot of Severus in shower, just standing under spray.

 

Scene: Sirius and Mundungus in kitchen, papers on table.

Sirius: So that's everyone except Judge Hornby.

Scene: Sirius looking concerned.

Sirius: And I can't find a bloody thing on her, nothing. No outstanding debts, no bad habits, not so much as a fucking piece of a skeleton in any of her closets. Fletcher?

Mundungus: Sorry mate. Looks like you've run into the last honest person in Wizarding Britain.

Sirius: *sigh* Of course I have, it would be far too simple for all of them to be a bunch of lying, cheating, potions addicts. Fuck.

Scene: Sirius leaning on hand.

Mundungus: So what now, Black? If you're thinking of doing something drastic to this bint I have to tell you I ain't interested so, I'll just take my payment and bugger off now, if that's your plan.

Scene: Sirius rubbing temple.

Scene: Sirius looking resigned.

Sirius: No, nothing of that sort.

 

Scene: Sirius standing in front of a humble looking wizarding house. He has a pensieve under his arm.

Scene: Sirius knocking on door.

Scene: Eldery witch opening door.

Hornby: Yes, can I help you, young man?

Sirius: Judge Hornby, my name is Sirius Black. I'm sorry to intrude but I was hoping I could speak to you about my friend.

Hornby: I remember you, you were present at the sentencing of Severus Snape. Had to be removed from the courtroom for causing a row if I recall, correctly. Well, hopefully you've gotten all that out of your system or this is going to prove to be a very interesting afternoon, indeed. Come in, Mr. Black

Scene: Witch holding door gesturing for Sirius to enter.

Scene: Sirius walking to house which is small and slightly crowded with furniture, knick knacks, various magical items. A couple of cats are in view.

Hornby: So what is it you need to speak to me about? (glancing down at tea which is set on table in sitting room, shooing cat off table.) I would offer you tea, but I'm afraid you're about 10 minutes too late, the pot is empty and the cat's been at the biscuits.

Sirius: That's all right, m'am, I don't want to take too much of your time. I, umm, I actually would like to show you something. (puts pensieve on table), if you don't mind.

Scene: Sirius pulling memories from head and putting them in the pensieve. Witch looking on curiously.

Scene: Sirius gesturing to pensieve.

Sirius: M'am, if you would, please.

Scene: Witch casting a dubious look at Sirius who has a pleading expression on face.

Scene: Witch moving toward pensieve.

Scene: Witch and Sirius go into pensieve

Scene: Scattered images of when Sirius was pulled from the Veil, Severus caring for him during his recovery, Scenes of him watching over Severus from afar during his time as Headmaster, holding a nearly dead Severus in the Shack, proposing marriage to Severus, small glimpses of his own time in Azkaban

Scene: Both coming out of pensieve.

Scene: Witch looking a bit dazed, going to sit down. She's holding her head.

Scene: Sirius kneeling in front of her so he's face to face with her.

Scene: Witch rubbing temple looking down at Sirius.

Honby: Severus Snape is a bit more than your friend, isn't he, Mr. Black?

Sirius: Yes. (Sirius nodding.) He and I...we have been through much together...

Scene: Sirius pauses, putting hand to mouth, brow furrowed.

Sirius: I understand that you feel he should be where his is right now and I understand that the law says he has to be punished, perhaps he deserves to be...

Scene: Shot, side view of chair, Sirius looking emotional, witch looking down at him.

Sirius: But not like this, I know what that place is like, you saw that, it isn't right. Please, after everything he's been through, and the price he paid, that we both paid...I almost lost him once already...I know you're an honest witch and you must do what the law requires but in this instance, can't you see past that and understand that he had no choice, none of us did. He didn't want to kill Professor Dumbledore...it was the last thing he wanted, you know that.

Scene: Sirius in a posture that almost looks like begging.

Sirius: Please, I'm begging you, recommend that his case be reopened and show him mercy. I-I swear, I shall do anything that you ask of me, anything that's in my power to give to you, ask it, just don't let him stay in there, after everything he's been through, he doesn't deserve it. Please, show him mercy, this one time.

Scene: Close up of Sirius' face, looks like he's close to breaking down.

Scene: Witch looking down at Sirius with a bemused expression.

 

Scene: Witch sitting back still looking down at Sirius with an amused expression

Hornby: Well, I must say, if someone had told me "Aggie, today after tea a handsome young man will be kneeling at your feet, begging for mercy." I would have said that they were hitting the Ogden's a bit too hard.

Scene: Sirius looking up at her with a confused expression.

Hornby: Happens I know you very well Sirius Black. I was present at your sentencing all those years ago. I don't expect you would remember me, you didn't seem at all like yourself that day.

Scene: Long shot of the two, Sirius still kneeling in front of chair, witch leaning forward.

Hornby: All I can remember thinking was, what a shame that such a talented young man had thrown his life away. Terrible thing, all those Muggles and the poor Potters, I was firmly convinced you had earned every bit of your sentence even though it pained me to have to send away someone who was still very nearly a boy.

Scene: Witch shaking her head sadly.

Scene: Sirius speaking

Sirius: I didn't kill those Muggles nor did I betray my best friends but I can't claim complete innocence...

Scene: Sirius gaze downcast

Sirius: Those days....we all had our hands dirty regardless of what side you were on.

Scene: Witch looking down at Sirius, expression is compassionate.

Hornby: As many of us have our hands a bit dirty now, don't we Mr. Black? It's a dirty business, war, it's rather unavoidable.

Scene: Sirius looking up with a concerned expression.

Scene: Witch smiling.

Hornby: You lost so much of your life to that place...

Scene: Witch reaching out, putting hand under Sirius' chin.

Hornby: They haven't invented the Time Turner that can give you those years back but I will do what I can to see to it that you don't lose any more to it. It is the least I can do in light of everything that's happened.

Scene: Sirius looking hopeful and maybe a bit confused.

Hornby: You must understand, just because I recommend that Mr. Snape's case be reopened doesn't mean he shall be set free, it is not solely my decision, the others may vote to keep Mr. Snape right where he is, but I shall do what I can.

Scene: Sirius smiling but holding back, obviously not wanting to tip his hand.

Sirius: I understand. I can't thank you enough (Rising from floor.), really, you don't understand what this means to me, to both of us.

Scene: Witch rising from chair.

Hornby: I think I have a good idea, Mr. Black. (shaking head) Albus Dumbledore *sigh* that manipulative old goat. Even in death he still manages to keep everyone up in arms.

Scene: Witch walking toward door to let Sirius out.

Sirius: (wry expression) *snort* That's a bloody understatement.

Hornby: *laughing* Yes, well, Albus was nothing if not a force of nature. Now then, I shall bring up Mr. Snape's case tomorrow, if anything comes of it I shall let you know. Good day, Mr. Black.

Scene: Sirius extending hand.

Scene: Sirius getting carried away and embracing witch.

Sirius: Thank you, for everything, you don't know...

Hornby: Oof, easy! I shan't be of any use to you if you squeeze the life from me.

Scene: Sirius letting go, looking incredibly chagrined.

Sirius: Oh, erm, sorry...

 

Scene: Wizengamot in session.

Sirius narration: The vote was unanimous. In the end, his sentence was reduced to 7 and one half weeks, time served. I'd expected some sort of outcry from the wizarding world or at the very least a front page headline in The Prophet demanding to know why the murderer of Albus Dumbledore has been set free but it was if Severus Snape and his crimes (as well as his virtues) had been forgotten as soon as the doors of Azkaban had shut behind him. The world at large seemed to take no notice one way or the other.

Scene: Chief Warlock banging gavel.

Scene: Severus being led to freedom by Aurors. He's extremely thin with a full, shaggy beard, looks very ill, and very unsure. Another Auror is handing him his wand.

Sirius narration: When he left Azkaban and the hospitality of the Ministry of Magic, it was with pneumonia in both lungs, a virulent urinary tract infection, a lice infestation, a stone and a half less of himself, and a broken toe on his left foot. Poppy said he was lucky to not have lost one of his kidneys...well, that is if the pneumonia didn't end up killing him first. He must have been in abject misery for weeks.

Scene: Severus freshly shaved and lying in hospital bed with his eyes closed. Sirius sitting by his bedside looking worried.

Sirius narration: He spent four days in hospital and then it was another two weeks nursing him at home. Things were touch and go his first couple of nights in hospital, the pneumonia had taken root and they had to call in a specialist to fight off the worst of it. 

Scene: Severus lying in bed at home, night table covered with potions, Sirius leaning over him mopping his brow with a flannel.

Sirius: His body healed well, he always had a strong constitution. The second toe on his left foot would always be a bit crooked and he needed to gain a quite a bit of weight but his body healed none the worse for the abuse it suffered.

Scene: Severus looking melancholy. Sirius behind him looking worried,

Sirius narration: His mind however...

Scene: Severus and Sirius in sitting room. Severus sitting uncharacteristically close to Sirius on sofa.

Sirius narration: From the moment he set foot in #12, he hasn't let me out of his sight. Some days I almost expect him to follow me into the loo.

Scene: Severus watching Sirius from a doorway, Sirius looking back over his shoulder at him.

Sirius narration: He doesn't talk much, some days he doesn't seem to talk at all. Just a quiet presence that is constantly by my side, too self conscious to seek out touch but unable to stand being alone. It's almost as if he's worried that should he lose sight of me that I'll disappear and he'll find himself back in his cell. A talisman against being alone with his thoughts.

Sirius narration: This behavior would almost be oddly endearing if it weren't so worrying and out of character for him. If I didn't understand it so well.

Scene: Severus in bed with Sirius, he's curled very close, face pressed close to Sirius' chest.

Sirius narration: At night, the darkness makes him less inhibited and then he can't seem to get close enough. Like he wants to burrow into my skin. I wake some nights to him clutching me like a drowning man, his face damp with either sweat or tears, in the dark, I can't tell. I understand, the nights were always the worst for me too.

Sirius narration: Poppy thinks that he just needs to adjust to being back home again, needs to build his body back up, gain some strength and he'll be his old sarcastic self again but I think there's more to it than that. The Dementors may be gone from Azkaban but perhaps they left traces of themselves behind, a miasma of misery that's settled into the stone, infecting the walls and anyone within them. I can't imagine that it's anything else because when I look into his troubled eyes, I recognize the expression in them. I wore that expression for 12 years. I know it.

Scene: Sirius drawing Severus' head under his chin, stroking his hair. His face looks angry.

Sirius narration: It will get better. The nightmares will come less often and he'll stop jumping at shadows and looking nervously over his shoulder. Slowly, but it'll come. I'll tell you this though, no one will ever harm him again.

Scene: Overhead shot of the two of them in bed.

 

 

Scene: Port of London at night.

Scene: Sirius walking, large satchel slung over shoulder.

Scene: Sirius walking up behind Mundungus

Sirius: Odd choice for a meeting place wouldn't you say? Or were you looking to add an air of mystery to the proceedings?

Scene: Mundungus turning around, he's obviously set for travel, a fair sized trunk is beside him. He's wearing a long coat and a bowler hat.

Mundungus: You're my last stop before my ride gets here, mate, which should be just about....

Scene: Large wizarding ship bursts from under the water. It's festooned with flags that make it clear it's from Asia.

Mundungus: Ah, right on schedule. Reckoned I'd save myself the floo trip and have you leg it out here.

Scene: Sirius handing over satchel.

Sirius: Here you are then, (Mundungus taking bag) feel free to count it if you like, you earned every sickle.

Scene: Mundungus giving Sirius a skeptical look.

Scene: Mundungus giving Sirius a sly smile.

Mundungus: Never mind, it ain't like I don't know where to find you.(Slinging bag over shoulder)

Scene: Mundungus extending hand to Sirius

Scene: Shaking hands.

Mundungus: Pleasure doin' business with you, Black.

Sirius: Thanks for everything, Fletcher, take care.

Scene: Mundungus taking trunk by handle preparing to leave.

Sirius: So, will I ever see you again?

Scene: Mundungus looking over shoulder at Sirius, crooked smile.

Mundungus: Only if I ever run out of money.

Scene: Mundungus walking away toward ship's gangplank, dragging his trunk, whistling. (background), Sirius watching. (foreground)

Scene: Sirius with a wry smile (foreground) Mundungus boarding ship.

Sirius narration: It so happened I never did see Mundungus Fletcher again nor ever found out what became of him.(Scene of Mundungus in what looks like an opium parlor having a grand time, surrounded by women, expensive food laid out on table in front of him, bottle of liquor in hand.) I suspect that he's fit and fine as ever, he was always very skilled at slipping out of trouble, that one. Or he drank himself to death on Ogden's premium in short order, either is just as likely, really.

Scene: Ship disappearing back under water.

Sirius narration: It's just as well he never came back round sniffing for a hand out, for if he had, he would have found the cupboard is quite bare.

Scene: Shot of the front page of The Prophet. Headline reads in large letters "Chudley Cannons Win World Cup!"

Scene: Closer in shot of another story on front page, lettering is much smaller and the article could easily be missed. Reads:

"Anonymous Benefactor sets up Azkaban Prisoner's Defense Fund"

"London- Today it was announced that an anonymous benefactor has funded an independent watchdog group to advocate for the humane treatment of prisoners of Azkaban and to offer legal counsel free of charge to those facing incarceration. The group, which has been granted a sizable endowment by it's unknown patron, is to be overseen by Elphias Doge who has long been critical of the prison and its handling of inmates....."

Scene: Pulling back to show that it is Severus reading the paper, Sirius in the background at the kitchen counter making tea.

Scene: Severus turning to look at Sirius, gesturing to paper as if to let him know the article was published.

Scene: Sirius giving Severus a look, cocking his eyebrow.

Scene: Severus giving a sharp nod in return.

Scene: Sirius taking a sip of tea, looking very satisfied.

End


End file.
